


Idiosincrasia

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Phobias, Silly
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 11:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Bien, no es que no tenga gana... acabo de comer el almuerzo, Hikka. No es una buena idea ir a nadar ahora. Más tarde, quizás.”Yuya estaba tratando de ganar tiempo, Hikaru lo sabía.
Relationships: Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru





	Idiosincrasia

**Idiosincrasia **

“Bien, no es que no tenga gana... acabo de comer el almuerzo, Hikka. No es una buena idea ir a nadar ahora. Más tarde, quizás.”

Yuya estaba tratando de ganar tiempo, Hikaru lo sabía.

Estaban en Chiba desde esa mañana, y su novio aun rechazaba de entrar al mar sin buenas razones, solo estúpidas excusas.

Arqueó sus cejas, mirándolo fijo.

“¿Puedes decirme cual es el problema, Yuu?” le preguntó, empezando a enojarse por el comportamiento de su novio. “Sería mucho más simple si me lo dices. Pues te prometo que no voy a pedirte otra vez de bañarte. Voy a dejarte estar en la playa todo el día.”

Había esperado que en esas circunstancias Yuya habría cedido, pero resultó que estaba equivocado.

El mayor consideró por un momento, después cabeceó.

“No, vale. Hay... hay no problemas. Puedo nadar, porque no.” dijo, lejos de ser sincero.

Hikaru estaba a punto de contestar, pero pues se calló.

Si Yuya prefería no decirle lo que lo enojaba, estaba bien.

Iba a ver lo que sería pasado.

Caminaron por un poco dentro del agua, y Hikaru podía ver cuando nervioso Takaki fuera.

“Yuya, ¿estás seguro que todo está bien?” le preguntó, pero no recibió respuesta.

Siguieron caminando, y pues su novio se asustó y saltó hacia él, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

“Ah, ¡qué asco! ¡Despídelos Hikka, despídelos!” gritó, antes de realizar lo que estaba haciendo.

Yaotome fue sorprendido, y miró al sitio donde Yuya estaba el segundo antes, después entendió.

Empezó a reír, pero no soltó a su novio.

“¿Eso es el problema?” le preguntó, indicando hacia el agua.

Yuya estaba avergonzado, pero no dejó a su novio.

“Los odio.” murmuró, finalmente poniendo sus pies de vuelta en el agua, cauto.

Hikaru se arrodilló, ahuecando sus manos y cogiendo un poco de agua.

“Mira.” dijo. “Es tan pequeño... ¿Cómo puedes tener miedo de algo así?” le dijo, antes de liberar el pequeño pez que había en sus manos.

Yuya frunció el ceño, cogiendo sus hombros.

“No lo sé. Es solo que... los odio. Pienso que sean asquerosos, no lo puedo evitar.” le dijo, pareciendo casi triste mientras lo confesaba.

Hikaru suspiró, cabeceando.

“¿Quieres volver a la playa?” le preguntó, y el mayor asintió.

“Tú puedes quedarte aquí. Voy a ir solo, no es un problema.”

Hikaru rio, y lo siguió.

“A diferencia de ti, a mí me gustan los peces. Pero...” se acercó a él, besando sus labios. “He llegado aquí para estar contigo, no con ellos.” le dijo, y después tomó su mano, guiándolo hacia la playa.

Nunca iba a decírselo, pero pensaba que Yuya fuera completamente adorable cuando se comportaba en manera tan infantil.

Estaba una de las cosas que lo habían hecho enamorar de él.


End file.
